The Price of Darkness
by Kalendra
Summary: (Pls check Authors bio)What would happen if long ago Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and been changed and lost in a catastrophic event that changed the lives of everyone they knew forever?(Please R&R Even if it's just to tell me you hate it.)
1. Default Chapter

~*~ General Disclaimer~*~ ((We all know I did not create Sailor Moon, or any of the main characters. Anyone who thinks I did... well  
I could only wish. All the rights and tittles go to the real creater of Sailor Moon, cause she did a great job of creating  
a story we all enjoy and love))  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fresh air rushed in as she finally made her way into the alley. Opening the door slowly she made sure no one was  
about before carefully stepping out. The alley was dark; almost as dark as the building she had just left, but not   
quite. She glanced back once, and only once hoping that he wouldn't find her in the open but she had to hurry. She made  
her way to the mouth of the alley and to the darkly lit street. The lamps had either burned out, or been broken by some  
hoodlum, and right now the dark was not what she needed. She ran as best she could in broken heels toward a street with  
better lighting and more people. Maybe she could lose herself in the crowd.  
No. Then again maybe not. With her dress torn, and odd bits of skin showing, she would be more likely to lose herself on  
a street corner selling her body to the highest bidder. The thought repulsed her even as she thought it. No she would   
have to find somewhere to go. As she walked she thought hard. There was only one place she could be safe, but it was almost  
as dangerous for her there as with him. Really, she had no choice. She looked up to see where she was, and noticed that he  
feet had taken her to the one place she did not want to go. The Bloodfest.  
The club looked almost normal, a tall brick building probably once a warehouse of some sort, except it had no windows and   
the only way to know it was there was the blood red sign over its dented metal door. The symbolism wasn't lost on her.   
Stepping up to the door she felt eyes on her, but betraying nothing she rapped sharply on the door. After a long moment the  
door opened. Quickly she stepped inside and shut it behind her. It was pitch black in here, but she had no problem seeing   
as she made her way to the second door. A soft blue light enveloped her as she opened it and stepped inside the chamber. It  
was oddly comforting considering the company it housed and she new it was irrational, but the blue had a calming effect   
that she needed right now.  
A young girl in a French maid uniform appeared through a sliding panel in the metal walls holding a small silver tray. On  
it was two glasses. One filled with a substance that looked like red wine, and the other water. The girl, who was blond  
and almost pretty, held the tray out waiting for a decision. Knowing she would more than likely not get the help she   
needed where she not herself she took the red one and gulped it down without tasting it. Energy almost immediately infused  
her body, energy she would undoubtedly need. She stood taller, and held her head up staring the young girl in the eye.   
This was not what the poor girl expected of a ragged woman barely older than herself, and a hint of fear sparked in her eyes.  
The girl held up the tray again and she unfastened the chain about her neck. A solid silver cross slid from around   
her neck, and thunked on the tray. She also unfastened a thigh holster that held a 7 mm Firestar, and handed that to the  
girl as well. The girl just looked at her, and sighing, she undid her earrings, and took off the small vials of holy water  
too. Those took place next to the necklace. The girl looked her over, but she didn't move to take anything else off. She   
was handed a small tab with a number on it, as if she had a pocket to place it in. The girl disappeared through the sliding  
door, and another opened. Cautiously she walked through knowing exactly what to expect.  
Rhythmic music pulsed through her bones, through the air, through the building itself. It was a kind of music one   
could sway to and lose track of their mind, body, and soul, especially your soul. She did not want to be here, and for a  
moment she almost turned back, but the thought of what was searching for her pushed her on. On toward her fate, whatever   
it held. Quickly, and with a sure stride she didn't feel, she walked toward the office. Two left turns, one right, one   
more left, and suddenly, as though she had not actually believed it would come to this, she found herself in front of the  
door.  
Nothing marked the door as special. It looked the same as any other metal door in the world, but any other door  
would not mask the same sort of evil that lurked behind this one. Stop thinking! She ordered herself, and she raised a   
pale hand against the door. As she knew it would, the door slid open revealing a large black room. Black, the same   
absorbing black as the sky above, the same black that her dress had once been, the absence of all color. Ironic. Fuzzy   
stuff, probably fleece, covered the walls making it seem as though a person should be comfortable here. A misconception   
that could get a person killed. She entered the room, and the door slid shut behind her with an inaudible snick. A voice   
came to her as though body-less and hollow.  
"So you come here when you need help. The hunter of my kind seeks the services of her prey. Why?" He mocked her while  
she could detect real curiosity. His voice was deep and rich. She knew that while others of his kind had the ability to   
capture minds with their voices his was real. It unnerved her.  
"I knew this was a mistake." Her voice caught just a little, but was still its crystal pure. She took a step back,   
and was prepared to leave.  
"Stop." The voice held the power of a command behind it, and just to prove she could, she took another step.  
"I never said I would not help you, hunter."  
"As you said, one should not seek help from their prey, and you are the ultimate prey aren't you." Rule number one  
when dealing with his kind: always flatter them. He chuckled knowingly.  
"Yes. And you, of course, are the one to admit it. Hmm...." Still he had not shown himself, and she did not know   
whether or not to count that as a blessing. Finally he seemed to come to a decision. "Okay hunter, I will help you." She   
was shocked, but then a slow smile spread across her face.  
"What's the catch? What do you get out of this?" Her voice was thick with suspicion and she stood with her hands   
on her hips like someone who is expecting some sort of bombshell of information to be dropped on her.  
"No catch really, just the pleasure of your company on certain occasions, and for you to show me what else you   
brought here in the way of weapons." He said as though it were the easiest thing in the world. She thought it over, and  
knew she had no other choice.  
"Fine." Moving her long blond hair to the side, she revealed the sheath of a long sword. It ran along her backbone,   
and as long as she did not sit down, was virtually undetectable. She unsheathed it, and set it on the floor in front of  
her, then pulled off the chain that was wrapped around her hair. A small silver cross the size of her thumbnail swung   
from the end. When it became free of her hair, it blazed with a white light, and she wrapped it in a fold of ripped cloth   
from her dress setting it next to the sword. From the tops of her boots she took two silver daggers, and two throwing   
spikes that were silver too. The soles of her boots were removable and inside were two bottles of silver nitrate. She set   
those before her too, and replaced the soles.  
"That's all?" He asked clearly shocked. He had not realized that he had been in so much danger.  
"Grr... No." She unwound a fine spider wire filament from about her arm where it had been all but invisible.   
Carefully she placed it near the hilt of her sword. "There. Happy now?" She was beginning to be irritable. She could  
feel his presence pressing on her with an almost physical power, and it was all she could do from moving back. From the   
corner of her eye she caught a small bit of movement and she grabbed the arm reaching for her digging her ring in to his   
skin. The silver burned him, and he wrested his arm from her grasp.  
  
"How did you see me?" He gasped out, and she had no choice but to turn and face him. His gaze went strait   
to her eyes, and unlike any person he had ever known, she stared back. She was slightly shocked that the eyes of such a   
monster could be such a beautiful blue, almost peaceful, and very deep. She did not let herself get drawn into them as   
anyone else would have, but there was more there than anyone especially her expected. He, on the other hand, was shocked   
to the bone that such a small creature had the strength of mind to withstand him. In addition, he was a little surprised   
at how beautiful she had become. Long golden tresses, graceful curves and stature. It was almost a pity that they were  
enemies. Almost. The hard look on her face brought him back to attention.  
"You move to slow." Was all the answer she would give him. Turning her back on him, she began to replace the   
weapons. When she was finished she turned back to him. He was holding a locket in the shape of a star. "What's that for?"  
"It is so I can keep tabs on you. If you need help, or run into trouble, it will let me know and I will be there." He moved to hand her the locket, but her sentence cut him off.  
"Goddess bless. Who would believe that two lifelong enemies would be helping each other out?" She noticed his glare.   
"You know as well as I, that if I am killed that no one else will oppose what is coming." His glare turned to a look of   
defiance. "You wouldn't be enough." He handed her the locket. When it touched her hand, the locket sprung open, and a   
sweet melody began to play. He stared at both her and it. She did not notice.  
"How is this possible?" He asked under his breath. She continued to gaze at the locket mesmerized.   
"I know this tune." She said almost as softly. "Somehow, I know this tune." She repeated. He reached over, and  
shut the locket stopping the tune. He did not move his hand away, and she looked up to see pain in his eyes. She knew  
the pain almost as well as she knew her own self.  
"Serena, do not play the locket, please." He asked her. His voice struck a cord in her, and she wanted to  
comfort him. That was not possible, was it?  
"Alright Darien." she answered, and went to the door. She turned back to see him standing in the room looking   
very lost. Quietly she went back out into the night.  
  



	2. The Price Of Darkness Chapter 2

Daylight broke as she entered her apartment. She shucked off the ruined dress and remorsefully threw it in the garbage. The thing had cost her to much as it was. Now it was worthless. Drawing on a new set of clothes, ones much more durable, she untangled her ankle length hair and tied it back and out of the way. Then she headed next door for the confrontation that she knew had to happen. Outside the office door she took a deep steadying breath, and opened it. No one was around to be seen.  
A faint crackling could be heard, and knowing where she was supposed to go, she made her way past the office to the temple behind it. Fiery arms reached toward the blackened ceiling making her pause as she considered its threat. Stealing herself against an unnatural fear or fire, she walked past it to yet another section of the building. This part looked almost like a home. There was a bedroom off to the left, bathroom to the right, and a kitchen strait ahead. It was to the later that she headed.  
"Your late!" A sharp voice called out to her from the brightly lit room, and inwardly Serena groaned. She always had to be bossy. As though being a priestess wasn't enough.  
"I don't need a psychic to tell me that Raye." Sarcasm was thick and bitter on her voice, and their old quarrels made it even worse. Today Raye chose to ignore the tone in light of the most recent complications.  
"So…." Patience had never been one of her strong points. Serena ground her teeth audibly and relented.  
"It's worse that we though. I had to go for help. I went to Him and asked." Raye's sharp intake of breath warned her. "There was nothing else I could do." She began to defend herself, but there really was no defense.  
"You could have let one of us make sure you are right. We have no proof other than your word . We don't know anything for sure. You shouldn't have gone to Him. You know the threat he poses. How could you Serena? How could you be so selfish? Nothing ever changes with you Serena." The accusations hurt Serena deeply and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything that would make it even worse. Most of all the pain kept away the tears.  
"It's done. He already said he would help. There is nothing to be done now." She said faintly sealing her lips shut before she uttered what was on her mind.   
"What was the price?" Raye asked skeptically. With her everything had its price and Serena hated the fact that this once she was right. An odd light crept into her eyes.  
"Oh… Just my eternal soul!" The reaction was better than she expected as Raye's eyes widened comically and her hand covered her mouth. Any concern was quickly covered with anger.  
"You didn't?" Her black eyebrows formed one as she glared at Serena.  
"Nope!" She said lightly. It took a moment for the word to sink in. Now she was even madder.  
"Then what was it?" Raye barely held her anger in check.  
"I have to go with him to social functions and stuff… I'm supposed to be his social icon I guess." She had teased her enough. The truth shocked her almost as much as the lie. She snorted inelegantly.  
"Why?" The word was filled with contempt and maybe jealousy. Serena grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and drank it rapidly not that the caffeine would help any. Raye did not actually want an answer, and Serena didn't really have one so she left it as it was. Raye looked her over with a critical eye.  
"You look horrible. Go get some rest. You need it." She was hiding something from Serena, but she was too tired to try and get it out of her. She headed home.  
"Thanks for nothing." She mumbled as the front door slammed behind her.  
  
"SERENA WAKE UP!" A voice screamed through her mind. Serena got the impression that whoever it was had been trying for a while. She tended to shield herself while she slept. The voice prepared to shout again when Serena slammed up her mental barriers and cut her off.  
"I'm up already." She said out loud although no one could hear her. Throwing back the covers she stood up, and looked at the clock. 3:00. They really let me sleep in. Yawning she redressed in something more appropriate, and black, before grabbing the locket and running out the door. She was careful to quickly jam it in the pocket of her jeans so it wouldn't have time to play. At the office door she ran her fingers through her hair, but it did not do any good as long as it was.  
A blond woman opened the door for Serena just as she reached for the handle, and Serena fell through the doorway landing hard.  
"Owww... What was that for?" She asked the woman standing over her. The woman flicked her long blond hair at Serena as she turned around and headed inside. Serena picked herself off the floor and meekly followed. The woman was sitting behind her desk when Serena finally caught up.  
"Well Serena it looks like nothing has changed. You're still a klutz and you are still getting yourself and us into sticky situations." Mina scolded. Serena looked at her boss with all the innocence she could muster.  
"Mina you know I didn't do this on purpose and there is nothing else I could have done. I don't see why I keep having to tell you that." She defended herself. Mina looked doubtful.  
"You could've asked one of us you know Serena. Maybe we can handle this without His help. Who are you to judge what we are capable of?" There was real hurt in her voice. Serena hadn't thought that she would think of it this way.  
"I have seen a lot of things Mina. More than you will ever imagine and I know when we are outmatched. I don't have to ask anyone for help that we will most defiantly need. What is done is done, and it won't effect anyone other than me if I was wrong. I asked him to help me, not us." She felt the locket in her pocket, and felt a bit better about what she had done. Amy came in just then typing on her computer. She looked up and realized that she was interrupting.  
"Sorry Mina, but Lita and I are going to have to go out tonight. Tell her when she gets in that I got a couple odd readings and she needs to find me." She told Mina who made a note of it on a sticky-pad. Amy tossed a bit of black-blue hair out of her eyes, and her stance accentuated her lean, muscular body.  
"Got it Ames. I'll send her out as soon as she gets here." Her look asked Amy if there was anything else.  
"Um... can Serena come with until Lita can? It would probably be safer if we go in twos." Although Amy knew she could take any normal attacker that came her way; there was always safety in numbers.  
"She could, but Serena's going on a date tonight." Both Serena and Amy looked up at that. Mina handed Serena a 3 x 5 card with writing on it. It read:  
  
I'll pick you up after sunset. Dress casually. Do not wear black.  
  
It wasn't signed, but they all knew who it was from. Him. Serena stuffed the card into another pocket and looked at Mina as though daring her to say something. Tactically no one did. Amy looked Serena over from her tousled hair to her black shirt and blue jeans.   
"Well if you are going out, shouldn't you at least look decent?" Amy remarked sarcastically at Serena's state of dress. Serena blushed a bit.  
"Yeah maybe your right, but sunset isn't until 6:30 since its almost autumn. I've got some time till then. I can go with you till Lita gets here."  
"No need." Lita said through the doorway. "I'm ready to go." She hefted a bag and Amy grabbed another just like it by the door. They turned and waved, then headed out. Once Serena would have been worried for them, but now she knew that they could more than take care of themselves. It was an odd feeling. Mina stood up behind the desk and Serena turned around to face her.  
"Odd isn't it. The fact that you don't have to protect us anymore." Mina read her thoughts. Serena hadn't realized that there was a hole in her shields. "It's not hard to see Serena, and your shields are as tight as ever. I doubt even he could get through." Her tone was soft and comforting, but she didn't feel any better. Instead she felt worse, and slightly not needed.   
"Yeah. It's just...never mind. I'd better go shopping. I don't have anything left that I think fits casual. It's to bad that this doesn't fall under business. I would love to be able to write this off on the company." She groaned at the thought of having to buy a new dress. The one destroyed the night before had cost quite a bit.  
"Actually, the Scouts would be glad to pick up the tab for the dress." Mina told her picking the checkbook off the desk. "I'll write you a blank check. Just don't buy the most expensive one you can find." She grinned remembering Serena's spending habits. She wrote the check, and handed it over. Serena took it with a sheepish grin and headed for the door. She pulled it open and almost ran into a tall blond headed man reaching for the handle. He grinned at her devilishly.  
"Hey Serena, seen Lita anywhere?" Ken asked. His eyes sparkled with his love for Serena's friend."She's out with Ames. The boss will know where." She jerked her thumb at Mina behind her desk. Ken's grin widened as if they shared a private joke. Serena grinned back and waving the blank check skipped out the door. She walked as fast as she could toward the nearest shopping center.  
It was true what Mina had said. Before she had been the one to protect them to keep them safe from the evils of the world, but that was no longer. When she had found them this time they were different. Their minds and souls were the same, but there was an added touch. She was the one who hadn't changed. Not since the first time. Reaching the mall she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind so she could fully enjoy spending someone else's money.  
Two hours later she emerged grinning like a Cheshire cat and feeling just as difficult. She had managed to get two entirely new outfits plus the dress for the price of just the dress. Mina would never know the difference. She had to run home and jump into the shower, then throw her knew dress over her head. By then it was 6:15 and fifteen minutes till sundown. That didn't give her very much time. Her hair was barely dry and she was brushing it through for the last time when the bell rang. She grabbed her purse and ran to the door trying not to trip in her new heels. Before opening the door she straitened the simple blue doll dress, and fixed the single spaghetti strap on each shoulder making sure they lined up with her bra. Then taking a deep breath she opened the door ready to face HIM.  



	3. The Price of Darkness Chapter 3

Blue eyes met her cerulean own. His black hair waved in the slight breeze, and his deep green shirt played highlights along his eyes and face. She couldn't help but feel a small bit of attraction toward an incredibly handsome guy. Suddenly she was the young awkward girl she hadn't been since she was sixteen.  
He couldn't help but see her as a young attractive woman. He had told himself that he was only here because it was part of the deal but a hidden part of himself, a part he tried not to listen to, told him that it was because of this. He felt as he hadn't since he was just 21. Young and new in the world. What am I thinking? This is Serena. I can't do this. He pulled his mind into check, and tried to think if what was at hand. He pulled his eyes from hers.  
"Come on." He moved from the door, and gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. She didn't know what had happened in those few seconds, but her hands missed the keyhole one to many times. He was halfway to the street by the time she managed to get it completely locked; the door was only the first lock to be done.   
She didn't run after him, but had to walk fast to catch up. He held open the car door and as a lock of golden hair fell across his hand, he again had to regain control of his emotions. She flicked the ends out of the way as he shut the door. He fumbled the keys trying to unlock the door, but managed to cover it with nonchalance and driving to the restaurant as fast as he could he tried not to glance over at the beauty beside him.   
The entryway to the restaurant was surrounded by camera crews with flash cameras and long microphones. Serena had second thoughts as Darien pulled up to the valet booth, but a valet opened the door for her and with only a moments hesitation she stepped out into a mass of flashes. Darien was instantly by her side and the cold look on his face made them back off. Being the nosey reporters that they were, they flashed away from a discrete distance. A false grin covered his face, and Serena plastered on one of her own as they walked inside.When the doors shut behind them the outside noise diminished, and a gentle dinner music filled the air. Serena dropped the smile and rubbed the bridge of her nose hoping that the headache she was feeling would soon go away. When Darien had told her that she would have to appear in public with him she had never thought that it would be this public.   
The restaurant was one of the most frequented in the whole city, and anyone who was anyone came here on any given night. Everyone from actors to city officials came here, and if there was any better way to see, or be seen in this town, coming here would be it. Serena didn't even think that anyone could get reservations earlier than a month in advance, but Darien had apparently gotten them in one day. Maybe being in his position wasn't that bad after all.   
Snap out of it girl. No one wants to be in his position. Serena shook her head to clear the odd thoughts. They had been led to a nice table for two in an out of the way corner of the main room, and she sat in the far corner so she would be able to look over the entire room. Darien held the chair for her, and flicking her hair out of the way, she gracefully sat.   
Menus were given, and Serena exclaimed involuntarily over the prices. Darien laughed at her.  
"I know they charge an arm and a leg, but that is the price of fame Serena. Order whatever your heart desires." He used the phrase purposely, but didn't get the reaction he expected. Serena proceeded to order the most expensive items she could find making a meal that two women her size couldn't finish. Darien realized that this was not the woman he remembered from long ago. Shaking his head he ordered his own meal. Silently they sipped their wine and waited for their meal. Darien thought of saying something but Serena looked a bit contrary at the moment so he said nothing. Serena waited for him to say something, and when he didn't she glared at him.  
"You know this so figures. We can't even spend a civilized meal together." She finally said after ten minutes of silence. She had never been one for boredom, or sitting in one spot for to long. She pushed her chair back, and made to leave.  
"Serena don't leave." He grabbed her arm as she turned away. She pulled, but he didn't let go. She turned back to him. "I'm sorry. I am not used to being with someone who..."  
"Who isn't completely dazzled by your awesome and terrifying being? Get real Darien." She tried to get away from him again, but he still didn't let go.  
"It's true Serena... Please... stay..." He let go of her wrist and let her make her own choice. They both knew that he could have used their deal against her but he didn't. She let that convince her to stay. Again she sat down, and was rewarded with a beautiful smile that put butterflies in her stomach. Blushing she looked at the waiter who was just bringing their meal. The waiter, not knowing why such a beautiful woman was looking at him, grinned and served her with relish. Serena just looked at her hands in her lap.   
Darien couldn't help but notice the rosy color that stained her cheeks nor the effect it had on him. She would not look at him, but only stared at her hands, and then the food once the waiter had left. She dug in with enjoyment and soon had polished off her entire meal. Darien looked at her in shock.  
"Haven't you eaten in the last week?" He too had finished his meal already, but that was expected. Serena shrugged.  
"I just eat a lot when I get the chance. I'm out late at night and sleeping during the day. I don't usually get to much time to eat. Especially when it is this good." She explained not seeming to really mind that any other woman would have been extremely embarrassed about their appetite.  
"Well, at the very least I can provide you with a meal every now and then, and the time to eat it. How about next Saturday you take a day off and spend it with me?" What am I doing? Asking her on a date? This is supposed to be just business. He groaned inwardly. Stop fooling yourself. You know how you feel about her. He was still waiting for an answer.  
"Is this part of the deal?" She asked skeptically. Deep down inside she hoped it wasn't but this was Darien here and not just any cute guy. Girl stop kidding yourself. This guy is a real creep and you know it. Yes she knew who and what he was, but her heart didn't care."No Serena it isn't part of the deal. It's just two people spending the day together. I'll take you out the night before so Mina won't have you out all night. That will be part of out deal. What do you say?" He surprised himself by really wanting her to go with him. He also knew that if she said no he would be crushed. She pretended to consider it, but sleeping at night and a day just to have fun were too much for her to pass up.  
"Okay. It will be like the old days." She grinned in expectation and Darien liked the look. He smiled slyly at his success in getting her to relax and hoped he could find something for them to do next weekend. They finished their meal talking about nothing in general. Towards the end Serena even thought he might be flirting with her. She shouldn't be doing this, and she shouldn't have agreed to a whole day with someone who was supposed to be her archenemy, but she was tired of doing what she should. It was time to act irresponsible for a change. Besides she deserved it.  
"You really do deserve a day off Serena." Darien echoed her thoughts as they finished their dessert. She grinned wryly.  
"And how do you know that?" She wondered if he had been keeping tabs on her. That sounded like Darien to her.  
"The effects of your little escapade have been felt all over the city. Crime rate is down, evil rate is down, and the city almost has a decent reputation, despite my efforts to keep it the way it was. Scouts Inc. has been busy. How many of them have you found this time?" His question surprised her. She hadn't known that he knew all the details of the situation.   
"All of them. I found them early on this time, and we started as soon as they were ready. That is why we have actually been effective instead of just making dents, and we can convert some of the people we catch to our side. The ones we can't change we have to get rid off. It's unfortunate, but necessary." She hated giving up on someone, but some people wouldn't change no matter what you did for them, and some were just bad to begin with.  
"Tell me something Serena, is it true that you can bring back their souls?" Darien asked joking. He had heard the rumor, but laughed at it. Such magic took a strong mind and an even stronger soul.  
"Yes Darien. It's true." She said softly. The grin disappeared from his face and he leaned forward in earnest.  
"You're kidding. Once a soul is taken, it is taken." Or so he had thought.  
"No. A soul isn't exactly taken, more like lost. It can be brought back, although it is hard and takes quite a bit of energy. It is possible. Once they have their soul back, they usually realize their mistake and change." She continued to speak softly not really wanting to be discussing her job.   
"Usually?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
"There are souls that began evil, and nothing I can do changes that no matter how I try or how much energy I use to purify the evil that being turned leaves on them, but you already know all this. Why do you ask?" She was confused and slightly upset. He rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.  
"I just wanted to know if.... if there was a way you could tell me if my soul is well.... evil or not." He admitted grudgingly. The question had rested on his mind for quite some time, but he hadn't been able to get up the courage to ask anyone let alone her. Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"Yes Darien there is, but are you really willing to let me try? It would mean me seeing your entire being, and knowing exactly how you feel." She had only done this once before, and then it had been on herself. She could do it if he would let her.  
"That isn't the question Serena. Are you willing to know that much about me? You already know more than anyone else ever has, but that is slightly different." How long had they known each other now? Only he knew. Serena couldn't."That doesn't matter to me Darien. I know what it's like not knowing if you are as bad as the rest of them, and I wouldn't want anyone even you to have to face that." Her voice shook involuntarily. She had once thought that she had been tainted, that she was evil. Now she knew the truth although it was almost as hard to bare. Darien saw some of this in her eyes, and his heart went out to her.  
"I'll give you some time to think about it Serena, but I am in no way demanding this of you. I wouldn't want you to do this with any hard feelings or misgivings. I hope you understand that." His eyes were sincere and Serena could see that.  
"Alright. I'll tell you next weekend. Thank you." Mumbled Serena. Her remark surprised him.  
"For what?" He tried to figure out what she meant, but couldn't.  
"For not making me do this. If it were forced, I don't know what the consequence would be. Last time it took me years to come to peace with the subject, and even then I had difficulties." Gratitude shown from her eyes, and neither of them knew what to say now. Just then, as if on cue, the waiter came and left the check. Darien went to pay it why Serena composed herself. As soon as he came back she stood up.  
"Let's go Serena. How about a midnight drive?" He didn't really want the evening to end, but it was getting late. Serena mentioned this, and the fact that she had to work tomorrow, so Darien drove her home. Outside her apartment door he said goodnight, and watched her leave him but once inside the door, Serena dropped her false bravado and collapsed into the nearest chair.  
Had he really asked her to do it? Did he really want to know or was this some sort of trap to get in her mind? Serena couldn't be sure, she had no way of knowing, but what she did know was the pain and anguish of not knowing if she was evil, or what she was. For years beyond thinking she hadn't known what she was, and now that she did.... it wasn't all that much better. She knew.  
I don't know why I'm thinking about this, I already know I'm going to do it. Even for Darien. Then a small part of her added against her will: Especially for Darien! She chose to ignore it and went to bed. Sleep at night. What a novelty.  
Under the warm covers her mind began thinking again. What will it be like knowing what Darien feels? What if he is evil, and more important, what if he isn't. Can Darien be good? After all he's done? He's a vampire for God's sake. She rolled over onto her stomach and stared at the clock. Yeah, he's a vampire, but how is that any worse than me? How can I call him evil when under normal circumstances I could be considered the same? There was no way she could think strait without sleep, and this week would be hard on her. Work, plus the purification rituals she would have to undergo and then she would have to keep Mina and the rest from knowing her plans.  
"How do I get myself into these things?" She asked the ceiling. Rolling over, she went to sleep.  



	4. The Price of Darkness Chapter 4

Darien was different that week but only Jed noticed it. He was the only one who knew Darien well enough to tell that something was wrong, but he didn't know what could be bothering the Prince or Darkness. He seemed sullen and withdrawn as though something weighed on his mind. He had been thus since his date with the Hunter and that bothered Jed. What could the Hunter have done to the Prince? Jed tried to ask once, but the glaze in Darien's eye made him stop halfway. He didn't have the heart to pursue it.  
Toward the end of the week, which had passed far to slowly for Darien's liking, he recovered a bit of his senses which was enough to appease Jed, yet Serena's answer felt like lead gilding on his heart. Was he willing to let her see all that he was inside, all he felt, expose their past. What would she say, how would she look at him when she knew the truth? If she said yes, then he would have to face that when it came. With that resolution he set back to work even though it was with less vigor than before. He couldn't make himself do the things that she had rejected all her life and even now fought against. No one noticed as the crime rate slackened even more that week.  
Serena prepared by day, and worked by night snatching bits a pieces of sleep when she could but she was sorely sleep deprived. She hoped the one night's sleep she would get Friday would be enough. Cutting her evening short would be the only way, but she couldn't do it else wise. Early Friday morning she finished her preparations, and collapsed on the bed to catch a few minutes sleep. A knock on her door woke her. It was Darien.  
"O Goddess Bless, I overslept." She said upon seeing him outside her door. Her hair was tousled and her clothes crumpled.  
"I can wait for you if you want Serena, no big rush." He offered trying not to laugh at her very childish expression. She noticed his look and glared at him sourly.  
"I'll be right back, um…" She noticed his jeans and t-shirt. "I'm guessing it isn't formal." When he nodded she shut the door and hurried to the closet. The first thing she found was a short pink fleece shirt with a bunny icon on the shoulder, but having no time she grabbed it anyway. Then shrugging into it she tossed on the closest pair of jeans and slipped into her shoes. Grabbing her wallet and keys, she made it to the bathroom to brush her hair and back to the door in record time. She flung open the door to face Darien.  
He grinned devilishly at her in her outfit. It was so completely unlike her that even she had to smile back. Again he led the way to the car and held the door for her. This time she took the time to notice the Cobalt blue Pontiac GTO with leather interior. She did not have much appreciation for cars, but she knew a good one when she saw it. The engine roared to life, and Darien expertly maneuvered it. Shortly they pulled up to a steak house, and after parking Darien held open the door for her and she delicately stepped out. She had found a pair of earrings in her wallet and had put them in and now looked decent by at least her standard.   
He offered her his arm, and together they went inside and sat at a booth. Again she ordered the most expensive, rarest, largest meal she could. Again she ate all of it in record time even beating Darien. She ate a large piece of apple pie plus a bowl of ice cream. Once she was full she suddenly grew sleepy and she had to fight to stay awake. Darien, who had just finished his meal, noticed her predicament, and laughed heartily.  
"Come on Serena, I'll take you home." He offered his hand. She took it, and let him lead her to the car. On the way home she fell asleep and Darien carried her to her apartment. He had to wake her up enough to get the keys and invite him inside, then he set her down on the bed. A warm blanket at the foot of the bed was strategically placed so that it could be used at a moments notice. He used it just for that purpose, and covered her up so she wouldn't be cold. On his way out he left a note for her saying he would be there at 10:00 a.m. He then left quietly.  
  
Serena woke up earlier than she expected and the sun had yet to rise. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and read Darien's note. The time surprised her. 10:00 a.m. that was after sunrise. How was that possible? She would have to ask him when he showed up, supposing that he wasn't a fireball by then. She took a leisurely shower and bath, then put up her hair in her favorite style. A few twists here, a few twists there and poof. She had it, the perfect hairstyle. The twin ponytails trailed past her knees and she managed to get them to stay strait for once. She pulled on her new cerulean blue midriff and a nice white squirt. (Those short/skirt things that were the rave a few years ago.) She looked herself over in the mirror. Everything was fine.   
At 10 o'clock sharp the doorbell rang. Serena was slightly surprised again, but he had said he would be there. He was probably covered in a black cloak and hood. Instead he was wearing blue jeans and a loose black T-shirt. Serena could only stare. He actually had a tan.  
"You thought I couldn't go out in the sun didn't you?" He asked her mockingly. He removed the dark shades over his midnight blue eyes and looked her over appreciatively.   
"How is this possible? You're a vampire." Certainly he was, everyone knew that but she made it sound as though it were an accusation, and in a way it was.  
"How is it that you can go out into the sun Serena? You're one too." He threw back at her. She looked up sharply.  
"How did you know? Only the Scouts know what I am." Shock made her almost breathless and she had trouble getting the words out.  
"I know much more about you Serena than you will ever know." He replied simply. Instead of waiting for her, he just walked off into the sun, and out to his car. Serena locked the door behind her, and the other locks as well, then ran to catch up. She wasn't even a bit out of breath when she caught up. Gentlemanly he opened the door for her, almost nipping her in the heal as he shut it. Serena glared at him through the windshield, which made him grin again. Infuriated she sat back in the chair and childishly ignored him.  
"Any place in particular Serena?" He asked even though he was going to go where he wanted to go anyway. She shrugged and shook her head, as the car roared to life and Darien floored the gas pedal. Show off! She thought, but refrained from saying anything. They pulled in to a parking lot at a Plaza that contained a game center and shopping mall. Serena almost squealed with delight. The two things she loved most in one place. She hadn't known that this place even existed. She practically jumped out of the car before the door was opened for her, and headed for the arcade.   
The arcade was just barely open and already full of people, children and adults alike. She spotted a change machine, and as soon as she received her quarters she was at her favorite machine which was thankfully empty. Soon she was so engrossed in the game that she barely felt the eyes on her, or the malice behind them. Gleefully she reached a high score in the game and looked around for Darien only to notice a group of boys were eyeing her with a not so nice look on their faces. She located Darien at a counter top talking to the man behind it. She got up and quickly crossed over to stand next to him.  
"Let me introduce one of my oldest friends, Andrew. Andrew this is Serena, the Hunter." Darien introduced the two. Serena did not like the title but Andrew just looked at her thoughtfully and offered a hand which she shook heartily. He was as tall as Darien, which was to say quite a bit taller than Serena's 5'5", with sandy blond hair, and light blue eyes. Serena felt a bit of recognition, but that wasn't unusual.  
"So how is it you know the Prince of Darkness?" She asked Andrew startling Darien with her knowledge of his not so formal title. Andrew grinned, and moved up a few notches on Serena's cute meter.  
"Old soul. We've known each other almost from the beginning. Been quite a while hasn't it?" He informed her slyly implying a great age for both of them. Serena, not knowing her real age, wasn't impressed, and her expression showed it. Andrew took another good look at her and caught Darien's eye. A small shake of the head bought his silence and he filled up a root beer float for the woman. Serena's eyes grew large, and a warm grin covered her face.  
"Thank you so much. How did you know?" She took a huge bite and licked the ice cream off her lips. The root beer was tap, and almost as delicious as it would have been had it come from England.   
"I've been doing this for a while. I kind of get a feel for these things." He replied adding a little more root beer to the shake. Darien handed him a bill to pay for it but Andrew shook his head.  
"Not this time pal. It's on the house. Before you say something, yes I can do that. I just bought the place last week." His pride was evident and Darien shook his hand and clapped him on the back.  
"Congrats! Took you long enough to get up the guts to do it though." They both grinned as though they shared a secret, and in truth they did. Andrew had bought the place from his former life's bank where he had conveniently left it. Now he again ran his own business although he had known about it all his life. Now he was finally old enough to do something about it. One of the drawbacks to being born repeatedly.  
"It's a great place." Serena managed between bites. Andrew's eyes twinkled appreciatively at her, and not paying any attention to Darien's dangerous look, continued to flirt with her until she finished. If he hadn't been Darien's fast friend, there would have been serious repercussions. As it was Darien probably wouldn't talk to him for at least a day, but who could pass up such a chance to taunt the great Prince of Darkness? Or to flirt with such a beautiful woman.  
Serena finished her root beer float with a relish letting out a small burp. She excused herself and raced off to her game which had been recently vacated. Half an hour later she looked around again for her lost friend. He was still talking to Andrew so she moved on to another game.  
"So she doesn't know?" It was obvious but he had to ask anyway. A shadowed look crossed Darien's face. He sadly shook his head.  
"No, she doesn't know. She will soon though, if she wants to. She may not accept it. I just hope she does." He sounded unusually meek and Andrew knew the complete truth. Darien missed her.  
"Yeah well the sooner the better." Was all he could say as he served Darien a drink. Then he went about his work while Darien went to find his date. She was playing a super hero game, and winning until a giant monster game and ate the character. Serena swore, and turned around on the swivel chair running into him. He caught her in his arms, and helped her up. She blushed crimson, and if a guy could, Darien would have. They looked away for a moment, then back at each other. Eyes locked, and something deep inside told both of them that this was right. Unfortunately the person who just then tripped into them did not.  
  
Darien pulled Serena out of the way as he went crashing into a machine. Another warm body followed close behind. A couple other guys barely over their teens were fighting about something although no one could tell what. A few others of their group stood out to Serena, and she realized that they were the guys that had been watching her earlier. Unfortunately she had managed to get herself backed into a corner with a door that opened up behind her. She did not hear it open until it was to late. She was grabbed from behind, and unable to do anything as she was taken into the back room. She could hear Andrew yelling at the brawlers in the other room but she had other concerns.  
The guys dragged her back in to the room trying to keep her quiet, and as immobile as possible, but she had a slight advantage on them. One was out and unconscious before he had time to give her any orders. One tried to cover her mouth, not that he had any intention of screaming, and she bit as hard as she could with sharp teeth. The hand disappeared, and she turned to knock his feet out from under him. He landed hard on an arcade game frame hitting his head on a corner. That was two. Three more turned to face her. She backed herself into another corner, but this time on purpose. Taking a small pouch from her purse, she emptied its contents into her hand, and whispered an incantation. A small shield formed around her, although they couldn't see it. One tried to reach her, but was blown back into a wall. The others looked at her in shock.  
"What kind of freak are you?" One asked accusingly a sneer on his face.   
"The slut knows how to fight." Said the other his tone was harsh and cruel. Somehow they weren't surprised by the magic. They weren't vampires since the only ones she knew that could go out in the day were herself and Darien, so what were they? Hired thugs? They circled around her shield like vultures, so Serena used the small stalemate to study them. They were normal teenage boys, late teens as it were, and they dressed the part in baggy clothes and odd bits of jewelry. Serena didn't feel the least bit comforted by their appearances since she knew how superficial that could be. They continued to circle. Finally Serena realized that she was going to have to act. A fireball was at the tips of her fingers when the door to the back room burst open. Darien and Andrew burst into the room.  
The guys turned to look, and while they were preoccupied she broke the shield, and grabbing up the nearest blunt object she struck one on the head, and another in his kidney. The last one made for her, and she paralyzed him with a quick spell. The others fell to the floor. With it finally over the adrenaline left Serena feeling drained, and she dropped the steel frame piece. Suddenly she couldn't breath, and she realized that Darien had caught her up in his arms and was hugging her. Suddenly overcome by emotion, she hugged him back, tears threatening to overflow. He pushed her back and once he was sure she was completely fine, he kissed her soundly. Sparks exploded all over their bodies. They let go of each other in shock.  
"What was that?" She asked barely able to let go of him for fear she would lose him. He linked his fingers through hers making sure they remained in contact. "Darien…. I…" He placed a finger over her lips and she was silent.  
"Don't worry about it now. First we have to find out who sent these guys. Quick thinking on the paralyzation." He complemented. Serena, unfortunately, couldn't take the credit.  
"I won't use magic to hurt anyone if I can, so paralyzing him was all I could think of. I would have though if you hadn't come." The very thought terrified her and she shuddered. Darien squeezed her hand reassuringly and she tried to smile.   
"Well then, let's get on with this." He moved around the room so he could face the paralyzed kid. The guy was scared and completely unprepared for what he had thought was just a myth. Now confronted by magic, and it's user, anger and blind hatred filled his mind.  
"Keep that BITCH away from me." He yelled as soon as Serena released the spell. The guy backed up into Andrew who was much bigger than him. Serena took a step toward him and when he recoiled she couldn't help but feel horrified. She should be used to it by now, but somehow she had managed to never really face the complete truth about what she was. This drove it home painfully. Darien understood, and pulled her back into a big hug, which Serena accepted gratefully.  
"Thanks, but I had better learn to face it. Maybe you should do this on your own that way, you won't have to deal with his reaction to me. I'll be in the shopping mall." Before he could say anything she had let go, and managed to get around Andrew using her small frame to her advantage. She was out of the building and into the fresh air before she let her feelings escape. A loud sob escaped before she gave it permission to, and people around her looked at her. That was the last thing she needed.   
Serena looked around for someplace to go, and saw that the plaza bordered a park with a small lake, and as soon as it registered, she ran for it dodging people and obstacles. She lost herself in the cool forest and made her way to the lake's edge. There she collapsed on her knees and let herself cry. Her blond hair surrounded her like a curtain, and got tangled in the mud. She no longer cared about what she looked like and leaned against a tree hugging her knees. She buried her face in her now muddy hair, and let the held back tears fall. She did not even move when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was.   
Darien sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. Instead of being comforted she only sobbed harder. Her whole body ached as she released all the pent up feelings she had been hiding for so long that it seemed almost centuries since she had last cried. It had. When she was done, Darien just held her in his arms for what seemed eternity and she realized that now was the perfect time to do what she had to. She lifted her head, and met his eyes. Then she placed her hands on the sides of his face drawing it down to meet hers. Gently she kissed him, and with the action, opened her mind to his.  



	5. The Price of Darkness Chapter 5

First it was all darkness, and Serena thought for a moment that she might get lost in it, but like the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, she found the beginning of his mind, and tore her way out of the dark and toward that light. Once there she systematically broke through the shields and walls searching for the core. Then she took a breather. This is where it gets hard. She thought to herself while she regained her strength. Darien heard her.  
Serena, what are you doing? He asked only then realizing what was going on. She tried to assure him with feelings of safety. What you asked me to do. Just be patient and let me do this. Stalling any further objections, she plunged into the core of his mind, and let the feelings, emotions, and memories wash over her. She kept moving until she felt a change in his perception. A change that meant she had reached her goal. A memory and a painful one at that. When he became a vampire.  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
Warm thoughts filled his mind as the sun came up warming his body. Having spent the night out under the stars, he awoke refreshed and ready to face the day. His hair on the other hand, was another matter. He dove into the biting cold stream and washed his entire body with a sweet smelling soap, then dried himself off. Sun warmed clothes waited by the streamside, and he donned them with relish. The birds, startled into flight, warned him of someone's approach, and he quickly hid himself behind a tree to wait. Soon a young woman appeared and he couldn't help but smile.  
Her long sunlight hair waved behind her in the wind as she strode toward their meeting place by the river. The quick walk had painted a rosy stain on her cheeks. Her unearthly pale coloring made her seem like an angel, and in truth she was his angel. He snuck up behind her and, tapping her on the shoulder, made her squeak. She turned, her hair moving with her, and hit him playfully in the shoulder. He cowered away from her, and pretended to be hurt, then collapsed on the ground. She bet over him to see what was wrong, and as she did, he pulled her down, and kissed her deeply.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed once she could. The fire in her eyes was kindled. "Oh Darien…." She stretched out on the ground next to him, and placed her head on his chest closing her eyes. The unexpected mildness startled him, and he wrapped his arms around her running fingers through her silky blond hair.  
"What's wrong Serenity?" He used her formal name making her look up at him. Lines of worry ringed her eyes, and lack of sleep placed bags under then. Now he was really worried. "Serena, what is it?" She looked away.  
"Something has been attacking people… something evil. Their bodies disappear a few days after they are buried, and the earth around their graves is usually disturbed. I can sense the evil, I feel it every night, but I don't know what to do, or what it is. Mother can't seem to do anything either. Our people….Our Queendom… I fear that all are done for. Darien, what are we going to do?" Tears filled her eyes, and sitting up, Darien wiped them away gently with his thumb.  
"We'll think of something Serena. Why now? I wonder…" His thoughts were disturbing, and something was nagging at the back of his mind.  
"You don't think that this is happening because of your visit do you?" Her thoughts echoed his. The idea wasn't a pleasant one. "But why not before? You have visited many times, and this hasn't happened then. I've never even heard of something like this, it is almost story book." She was close to panic so he stopped her talking with a finger.  
"Theorizing about this isn't going to do us any good until we can find out what is going on. Try to get some sleep tonight and my generals will scout around…. Besides there is a party tonight. You can't think about this stuff during a party." He consoled her tracing a finger up and down her arm. Serena nodded dumbly but didn't move.   
She did not want to leave him and go back to the palace where her friends and family acted as though nothing were wrong. Only her mother felt the presence, but she wouldn't say anything around Serena. No one would. She wasn't to be exposed to do anything except go to parties and frivolous activities. How was she supposed to learn how to be a Princess let alone Queen if she did not know what was out there? Darien was the only person who told her the truth, and did not try to protect her mind from it. For that she was grateful.  
Standing up, he pulled her up with him, and together they began to head back to the palace. Once there they parted ways and Serena, finally comforted, went back to her quarters to sleep while Darien went off to find his generals. They were as worried as Serena, and with good cause. They each took a section of the city and planned to spend the next weeks, if it took that long, finding the source. Then, quite sure that the area was safe, he went to see to the final preparations for tonight's party.  
Making sure that everything was set, he tried to make things perfect for Serena, his Serenity. The thought brought a small smile to his lips, and when one of the servants looked at him, his grin broadened. The servant, one of Serena's own, grinned back.  
"We love her to you know." She told him happily. Together they finished the settings their mutual feelings making the evening bright. When all was done he left the room, and went to go awaken Serena. She was already awake, and sitting in her solarium looking forlorn. Darien could guess her reason, and quickly went to her a look of concern covering his face. She could feel him come up behind her, but she said nothing as she looked over the garden through her windows. Sighing she looked at her hands.  
"It's still there, and it's getting angrier and stronger by the minute. I can feel its hatred in my very being, and it is so malicious that it almost seethes." She had to face him when he sat in front of her, and he could she that she hadn't been sleeping. Serena had strengthened the shields for the complex, and the palace itself. She had also placed a shield around Darien. Her mother had her own, as did her guardians.   
"I don't think that we can defeat whatever it is with what we have Darien. It's too strong, and we don't have anything to compete with that sort of force. I don't know what we can do Darien, I'm scared." Her cerulean eyes shimmered with something she couldn't really express yet they both felt it. Darien gathered her up into his arms.  
"We'll do what we have to Serena when the time comes. For now let my Generals handle it, and we'll see what happens then. Please have fun at the party, for me?" He knew she would try if he asked her to, and he was rewarded with a smile.  
"Alright Darien. I don't think my guardians would be too happy if I ruined the evening for them. I wouldn't want to do that." She reasoned with herself trying to shove the feeling of evil down so that she could no longer feel it in the back of her throat. A servant came in just then to get Serena and help her with her gown. Darien let her go, and when she left, he himself looked out the windows over the gardens. She was right. He could feel the same dark energy at the back of this throat that seemed to taint his very being and he could feel the anger and menace behind it.   
Someone or something was mad at the royal line, and even the people of the Queendom in general. That someone might possibly have a valid reason for being so upset, but until they found the source no one would know who it was, or why they were doing this. Darien shook his head as though to free his head from such dismal thoughts, but the thoughts remained and as Serena had done, he pushed them to the back of his mind as he went to go prepare himself for the party.  
One of the generals passed him on his way to his room looking trim and sharp. Darien grinned knowingly at Jed and hurried on to his room. A servant had laid out his formal tuxedo along with his staff. He hadn't thought about it, but just having the weapon his father had left him made things seem just a bit better. If worse came to worse he could always reactivate the power stored inside even at the consequence he knew he would have face.   
Well I'll face that if it happens. First things first, and Serena is what I have to think about now. He made himself focus on the task and that was her. Once his tuxedo was on to his satisfaction he left the room staff in hand and walked to the already filling ballroom. Carefully testing the atmosphere he sensed the tense atmosphere and general anxiety of the people there. He circulated the room giving a kind word here and putting and end to a couple rumors that would do Serena no good. He was careful to broadcast telepathically a general feeling of well-being and relief and after a few minutes there was a noticeable difference. Satisfied he nodded to one of the attendants who went to get the Princess and Queen and the guardians of both himself and Serena. He left the room as unnoticeable has he had entered and went to meet his love.  
Serena walked into the room just as he did and they met in the middle exchanging a chaste kiss. She wore a beautiful white silk gown hemmed with the pink she despised but she was beautiful just the same. Her hair was up in her characteristic buns golden hair just trailing the floor. He smiled down at her with an awe he always felt when she was near. Both Serena's and his guardians soon came in and the couples joined hands as their leaders had. They all looked happy and cheerful but being a telepaths both Serena and he a could feel the undercurrent of tension. She joined him in trying to calm them down and made a marginal success. Then the Queen herself came in.  
She wore the same hairstyle as her daughter Serenity although her hair was a pale silver. Her dress was also white silk minus the pink or any color for that matter. Her light blue almost silver eyes shown with more than excitement and again both Serena and he could sense the worry. It seemed that whoever this menace was had more of an effect on them than they knew. One of the Queen's attendants held out a black velvet box to the Queen who took it and motioned for both Serena and Darien to approach.  
Princess Serenity, Prince Endymon I now give you the sum of my Queendom and all I have held and half of what you two will hold once I'm gone. Inside this box is both my gift and that of all the Queens before me. Take it with care and love for it may one day serve you as it has in the past although I hope the day when such a device is needed will never come." She opened the box. Inside lay the most perfect crystal either of them had ever seen. Gingerly Serena picked it up out of the box and cradled it in her hand. The gem warmed and pulsed with a soft light and Serena could feel its strength in her very bones. The gem had its own wants and needs. It wanted goodness to reign and it needed a wielder. Through her Darien felt this and gently he placed a hand over hers covering the gem and between them they let the power recognize them as it's future keepers.  
"As in the past I have had made a pendent in which the Silver Crystal can be held without fear of it being lost or broken." The Queen's attendant produced another velvet box and out of this one came a gold locket type pendant. Inside was a hole just large enough for the crystal. Serena set it inside and the crystal molded the metal around it. Then the chain was placed over Serena's head and the locket fell just above her breast.  
"It's perfect." She whispered. Darien draped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She fit perfectly against him and they stood together while the Queen went on. She had turned to the guardians and yet again her attendant was pulling out more velvet boxes. Each one was in the respective color and design of their recipients homes.  
"Your parents would have been here to give these to you if they could, but I am glad I have the opportunity. Ami and Greg step forward." Serena's blue haired, blue eyed, blue everything friend stepped forward with her fiancé. Greg had tousled brown hair and brown eyes. The Queen handed them pendants with stones similar to Serena's but also their respective colors. Ami and Greg placed them over each other's heads then stepped back.  
"Mina and Malachite." Mina was almost as tall as her fiancé with waist length blond hair and blue eyes matching Serena's own. Malachite had white hair as long as hers although there was no mistaking him for a girl. They accepted their pendants and as Ami and Greg had done, placed them around each other's necks.  
"Lita and Ken." Somehow Lita had managed to get her mass of brown hair back into a presentable hairstyle although her eyes flashed defiance at the dress. Steady Ken stood beside her the exact opposite of her usually violent nature. They received their pendants and went back to the others.  
"Ray and Chad." Then there was the fiery natured Ray with her jet-black hair and dark eyes. Chad stood besides her looking almost scared of her as they received their pendants. They went back to the others and stood before the Queen waiting.  
"You now have the power of your homes and families to support you and those gifts are great indeed. When you need to know how to use them you will. Take care of them with your lives and cherish them as you would each other." She said formally then she went into the ballroom. Darien looked over the solemn couples and knew they would do as the Queen had told them. One by one they filed out of the room and went to join the ball.  
After much dancing and lots of fun the party wound down past midnight and the male guardians including Darien left to begin their search of the city. Serena was apprehensive as were her friends, but they all knew it had to be done. Darien his guardians changed quickly then headed out. They each took a segment of the city and street-by-street tried to sense out the evil. Darien could faintly feel it as he got to the edge of the city so he went further without reporting in. He knew he should have but if this was his chance to get rid of the evil once and for all he wouldn't give up the chance. He was on the edge of a dark side alley when a blow caught him from behind.   
  
"Wahh…" He couldn't talk. His tongue seemed glued to the roof of his mouth and he was hungry… so hungry. Faint daylight shown in through cracks in the wall. It was almost night. Time for dinner. Dinner! The thought made his mouth water and he ran his dry tongue over dry and cracked lips. Something did not seem quite right with his mouth, but now wasn't the time to think about it. Dinner! That was all he could think about although in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be like this but the hunger blocked off any rational thought. Food! He smelled it somewhere close. His temples pounded with the need to eat and suddenly that pounding took on a rhythm. It was scattered and erratic but it was there just the same. That was the food. That…that pulse. Yes that was the word. Pulse. He smelled something else besides food. It was distinctly acidic almost nauseating. Fear. The hunger pushed that thought away too.  
The door to his cell opened and something was pushed through. FOOD! The smell of fear worsened but the hunger was too much for him and with the object of his craving before him he could no more control it than he could stop the world from turning. He grabbed it… her… and pushing a strand of hair out of the way he finally assuaged his hunger and the sweet taste of blood filled his mouth. The pleasure of it filled his mind.  
  
Later he woke up with one of the worst headaches he had the misfortune to remember having. His back was stiff from sleeping on the stone floor of the cell. What am I doing in a cell? He stood up groaning and went to the door. It was locked and the small window not large enough for him to get his arm though. He turned to examine his cell and that was when he noticed the sunlight gleaming on something a nice golden color. It was a body and the gold it's hair. Large masses of it covered the body and an odd pain pulled at his heart. No! Goddess please no. The body looked familiar and throwing himself to his knees he gently pulled it into his lap.  
"Serenity… Serena… no…" He cried out in anguish as he looked down at his beloved's limp body in his arms. Serena's neck had two puncture wounds of the artery and a large bruise surrounding the area. Her skin had a white almost ghostly quality from the lack of blood. Tears streamed down the princes face as he leaned over his Serenity. Like white lightning the memory of the night before flashed through his mind along with a blinding pain. I did this to her… I killed my Serenity. I killed her. What kind of monster am I? The thought ran through his head over and over like a child's rhyme one can't get out of their head. He looked as his hands knowing that they had taken his darlings life… no he had done it.  
"What kind of monster am I." With a strength he hadn't previously had he ripped the door off its hinges and stormed out into the hall. It was empty of life and blindly he fought his way to open air. He could barely breathe let alone think. With nothing but sorrow and hatred at himself in his heart he threw himself into the sunlight and out into the world.  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
With a fierce yank, Darien pulled his mind from Serena's grasp. They were both left gasping and Serena felt slightly sick. Their kiss had broken long ago and if it hadn't it would have now. Darien threw himself from her with such violence he could have hurt himself and her. They were both shaking. Serena from exertion, Darien with repulsion. Serena's eyes held no fear and no accusations only the truth. Darien both feared and hated himself for what he had done so long ago to the woman he loved. His dark blue eyes were filled with an emotion Serena wished he didn't feel. Self-loathing.   
After they had caught their breath Serena tried to talk but Darien stopped her.  
"Now you know the horror of what I did. I murdered you Serena in cold blood. I made you the vampire you are now and the vampire you hate being. Oh God…" He cried out in mental anguish. He had never entirely faced himself with what he had done to her. Now that he had relived the experience it made it all the more worse.  
"No. Darien you didn't." She spoke softly not to startle him. At the sound of her voice he jumped. "Darien listen to me! Whoever it was that made you into a vampire wanted you to kill me so that they could do away with me and never get caught. They knew you weren't about go turn yourself in when you couldn't even face yourself in the mirror. All it was is a carefully place and enacted scheme."  
"They didn't realize that you hadn't killed me, but turned me. When I woke up the next day I was alone, the building empty. Only the fact that I had been royalty and the magic in my blood kept me from being a normal vampire. When I came out the first thing I heard was that I was dead as well as the rest of the royal family. I snuck unto the palace to see for myself but the bodies were gone. I was so lost in despair that instead of going and finding a safe place to hide that I did what you did and ran. I forgot all that had happened and lived off the streets for I don't know how long." He listened to her with horror in his eyes.  
"But I killed you Serena. I took away the life you should have had, the life you deserved and loved. All the rest of them were lost for ages because of what I did. I murdered you." He said it, and he believed it. Serena could barely see him in the dark but his eyes glowed with a faint luminescence. She could feel his emotions as though they were her own and she knew she had to stop him from thinking like this.  
"No you didn't. They did. They locked you up until you were so hungry that you could no longer control your emotions or anything else. You did NOT kill me Darien. You love me." That was the basis of this argument. Both of them stopped cold.  
"Yes Serena. I do." Then he was gone. Serena hadn't caught the movement or seen him leave but she was sure he was gone and she was more alone that she had been for a very long time.  



	6. The Price of Darkness Chapter 6

The pounding on her door made the pounding in her head even worse. Neither one stopped. Serena pulled herself out of bed and managed to make it to the door alive. She pulled it open just as another barrage of noise began. Mina stood in the late morning sunlight glaring at Serena fiercely. For once Serena didn't care.  
"What do you want?" Her throat was raw and her voice showed it. What was one to expect after a night of crying? Mina took in Serena's appearance and the voice.  
"What the hell happened to you?" She asked shrilly. Serena winced as the sound grated against her sensitive ears. Leaning her head against the doorframe she regarded Mina through silted eyes.  
"What's it to you? Let me get some sleep Mina. I'll be back at work tonight, I promise." Serena shut the door without waiting for an answer and trudged back to bed. Mercifully she fell into a dreamless sleep. She didn't show up for work that night, or the next day.  
  
Serena lay in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking. She was still in the same clothes she had put on when she got back that night. She hadn't gotten out of bed except for necessities like food. Yuck. The thought of food made her feel ill. How long had it been now? A week yet? Hardly long enough! She leaned back into the pillows and shut her eyes for another six hours of dreamless sleep when she heard the doorbell. She concentrated for a moment then knew who it was. She threw the blankets over her head and pretended not to hear the doorbell as it rang repeatedly. After a few more rings it stopped.  
Something cracked and something splintered. Goddess bless they broke the door. Serena was finally filled with the energy she seemed to have lost as her temper went past the limit. She threw herself out of bed and then the door to her room. White nightgown billowing, hair flying behind her, and cerulean eyes blazing Serena faced the intruders. Lita and Ken were setting the now broken door on the wall while Mina and Raye looked around. The moment she entered the room all eyes were on her. Mina took a step toward her and stopped completely paralyzed.   
"How dare you break into my home." Serena told them with regal pose. She had been a princess once, now she should act like one. No one took that tone of voice with Raye who opened her mouth to make some statement. No sound came out of her throat and she opened her mouth a couple times like a fish.  
"Do you see me breaking into your homes ruining your doors and making a huge noise? Do you see me going against your obvious wishes? NO!" Serena had never been this mad before and in some still sane part of her brain she wondered why she was now.  
"Serena, we just wanted to make sure you are okay." Ami got in before Serena silenced her with a look to kill a vamp. Serena took a step forward and all of them, except Mina who was still paralyzed, took a step back.  
"You all have minds and abilities. Surely one of you could use them to check on me without breaking into my peace. Now get out! I don't want to talk to you, see you, or anything else." Mina could finally move and she followed the others as they made a hasty retreat. Serena's mind was on something else entirely when she heard Raye mutter that she had said it was a bad idea.  
The door. Serena called a repairman, and the landlord explaining about the noise before someone complained. Then she hurried and took a shower throwing clothes on without a thought as to how she looked. Her sudden energy boost was still working as she made her way out the door. The repairman was already working on it, and one of Serena's neighbors watching. Serena asked the woman to watch the man and get the key when he was done and place it under the door. She got a copy from the man himself, then placing it in her purse, and securing the apartment she walked off into the warm afternoon.  
Before she knew where she was going she was at a bus stop. Why not? She took the bus to wherever it was going and ended up at a shopping complex. The arcade center caught her eye, and with only a pause Serena headed toward Andy's Place. Inside she got her change and tried to lose herself in the arcade games. It didn't work so she went to get a drink. Andrew himself filled up a root-beer float for her.  
"How's it going Serena? Have you seen Darien around anywhere?" He asked innocently. At the name Serena visibly flinched and she choked on her drink. Andrew rubbed her back until she could breath right.  
"Buy your reaction I'm guessing you know." At this Serena started again. This time she wasn't drinking.  
"How do you know? I don't remember you from his memories." She blurted out before realizing what she was saying. Once she did she formed a deep interest in her drink.  
"His memories huh? If you saw those then you know his side of things up to a point… probably when he discovered you. He would have stopped you from going any farther." He was thinking out loud but it was for her benefit too. When she said nothing he went on. "I only know because once Darien recovered from the madness, or whatever it was, I took him in and got him cleaned up. It didn't do him a whole lot of good, he still turned to the side of evil, but it saved his life. You haven't seen him since have you?" His voice was kind and gentle. Serena looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"He decided that it was his fault for the entire thing, and when I tried to tell him it wasn't, he left. Doesn't he know that it couldn't have been his fault?" She sounded desperate. Pity filled Andrew's eyes.  
"No. Until he is forced to see that it wasn't him, he will always think it was. It's something we will just have to help him with, once we find him that is. So, Princess, what are you going to do now?" Serena thought nothing of the title even though she knew it should bother her.  
"I have to find the amulets my mother gave me and my friends. With those we can fight the evil that's coming, and we might be able to win. Andrew where was the Queendom I was supposed to rule? I can't figure out that one thing. Where?" She begged him for the knowledge but it wasn't his to give.  
"The better question is when Serena. Only Darien can tell you that. You will have to ask him. Here in D.C. is easy enough because it is the capital, but when is what's important." He could see the confusion that caused, and the pain of having to face Darien in her eyes. But below that was determination. Serena knew she had to protect her friends and if it meant facing Darien then she would.  
"Do you know where I can find him Andrew?" She asked quietly. Andrew shook his head.  
"He never wanted to involve me in that aspect of his life, and I never asked. You will have to find it yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." He tried to think of any hint his friend had ever given, but couldn't. Serena pulled out the locket from her purse and listened to the music it played as the cover sprang open. Andrew recognized it.  
"He carried that around with him everywhere. I think Princess Serenity… I mean you, gave it to him when you were betrothed. It was magicked so it would only play for you two, when you touch it only half the melody plays. Together it plays the whole song. Plus there is a hidden compartment where they, I mean you would leave each other notes. I think it's…. here." He pushed on one of the small decorations and the top, including the round music player, popped off. There was a small circular compartment underneath the music player and in it was a small piece of paper. The preservation spell was still strong and Serena picked it up with the tips of her fingers.   
  
Serena, my Serenity. You may never read this I fear you will not but know this:  
  
I love you now and forever. I will avenge your death.  
  
Tears welled in Serena's eyes and quickly she put the note back for fear it would get wet. She snapped shut the hidden compartment, then the top of the locket turning off the music.  
"There is so much of the life we had that I will never know. Maybe it is better that way since we were destined for so much pain but I wish I knew what it was to love him like I must have. Andrew tell me something." Her voice was steady despite the tears.  
"Anything if I can Serena." He told her.  
"When he went mad, did he kill everyone that could be remotely connected to my murder? Even if it was nothing more than a look or a whisper?" She already knew the truth.  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"He is trying to avenge me, but the only person left he can connect with my murder is himself. He won't kill himself because the torture he can put himself though is much more than death will give him. He believes his hands are bloodied by the death he caused. Andrew you didn't fail though."  
"What does that mean?"   
"He didn't turn to the side of evil after you got a hold of him. He hasn't killed since. He is the Prince of Darkness because the light would set him free, but he failed. He couldn't become evil because it isn't in him." She looked up at Andrew with shimmering eyes.  
"You mean it isn't to late for him. It can't be because he can't be evil. Find him Serena. Find him now." There was an odd urgency in his voice that Serena believed even if she didn't understand. She nodded sharply and drained the rest of her float.  
"Thank you Andrew. You've helped so much." She put the money down for the drink and hopped off her stool.  
"Your welcome anytime Serenity. Just find him."  
She flashed him a reassuring smile then walked out the door confident and with a purpose.   



	7. The Price of Darkness Chapter 7

It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. His organization had so many layers that by the time she got to one she could see   
another ten. After a week of spells, flirtation, and lots of other things she would never admit to doing, she finally found out where   
was. She had two choices. Make an appointment for two weeks in the future, or storm in there with weapons blazing. She made the  
appointment, then late Saturday night she found a sexy blue dress at the store that would hide her normal arsenal. Silver cross   
on her neck and holy water earrings she walked right up the strip joint and walked in.  
A man came to take her weapons, but she ignored him going strait for the door. He tried to stop her, but somehow managed   
to fall asleep. Serena wiped the small bit of dust off her fingertips then went through the door. Music, smells, and people   
assaulted her heightened senses as she came upon the main room of the building Even so she wove her way though to the office   
without trouble.  
She didn't knock, and the door didn't just open for her. Instead she turned the doorknob and opened the door for herself.   
The office was empty, but there was another room just beyond that. This one a bedroom with soundproof walls. This one was   
also black fleece unlike the office's stark white linoleum and if Serena hadn't always been on the receiving end she might just   
appreciate the effect it would have on the occupants. Before her was a scene much like the one at her apartment the week   
before. Darien was wrapped up in the blankets either asleep or feigning it.  
"Go away, I don't want to hear it Jed, just let me sleep." There was a faint Command behind it, and a human might have  
fallen for it, but it was weak especially for Darien. He rolled over uncovering his head, but in the near pitch black light he   
couldn't see her. He opened his midnight blue eyes and stared at the ceiling thoughts unsaid. Using both magic and latent vampire   
ability Serena moved around the bed to stand by him. From the shadows she could see his hollow yet still handsome features. Her  
heart went out to him and both her magic and her vampire abilities failed her. Suddenly she could be seen.  
"Serena… What….How…Why are you here?" He looked like a child awed by some new wonder that was completely unexpected.  
Serena's heart was even more lost.  
"I had to find you, to see you, to make you understand to…" She felt weak kneed and had to sit on the edge of the bed   
to keep from collapsing. Darien sat up and pushed the blankets out of the way. He wore black sweatpants and a tank top. Tanned  
and muscular despite his thinness Serena could hardly breathe, let alone think. Involuntarily she brought out the locket from her  
purse, and the sweet melody brought her to her senses. She held it up between them letting it play. It was the symbol of   
everything they had once shared, everything she couldn't remember and everything she didn't want to. They had both changed so  
much over the years, maybe even centuries they had been apart. They were years one of them couldn't remember and one of them  
couldn't forget.  
Almost of it's own accord, Darien's hand slowly reached out and touched the locket. The melody changed slightly so that  
it was more complete. Both halves of the melody played and together it was a wondrous song. Serena gasped as she suddenly   
found herself in Darien's arms. For a few moments they forgot everyone else and everything going on around them. For a few   
short moments they were together as they should have been all their lives.   
Once Serena could think again she pulled herself away a bit and steeled herself for what she knew she had to ask.  
"Darien, I talked to Andrew and he said that it doesn't matter where my Queendom was, but when. What does that mean?"   
She was almost afraid of the answer but she had to ask. She had to know. Darien took a deep breath.  
"Serena, after you died, no well it was probably before, when your mother was killed she had only a few advisors with her,  
but none of the court. She had no way of knowing what was happening only that all of our lives were in danger so she gathered  
every bit of magic her advisors had to offer and with all that power she sent us back in time. When we died or just before, our   
bodies were sent back into the past somewhere close to the beginning of the Middle Ages. She felt that with what we had become  
it would be easier for us then. But when she sent us, she also sent that which poses the threat for all mankind and us especially."  
It made an odd sort of sense to her. She could understand the reasoning behind the actions her mother had taken if not  
the means but something nagged at the back of her mind and when she realized what it was, her hopes fell.  
"Then there is no way to get the amulets of power she gave us. We have nothing to fight with." Tears formed in her eyes   
again and spilled over. She felt completely lost. Darien got off the bed and went to a black nightstand. From one of the drawers  
he pulled a small crushed velvet bag. Serena hadn't noticed that he wasn't next to her and when he dropped the bag in her lap she  
jumped a bit. Without touching the bag she looked up. Darien sat on the bed next to her and wiped the tears off her face.  
"Open it Serena." She looked at the bag not understanding and fumbled at the strings. Finally Darien took the bag from   
her hands and pulled it open dumping the contents on the bed between them. Eight amulets and one round crystal poured out in   
a stream of precious metal. Serena didn't seem able to comprehend what this meant so Darien took her hand and placed the round  
crystal in her cupped palm then covered it with his own. The crystal flashed and encased them in its silvery glow. Slowly the light  
faded leaving them filled with warmth and energy. Serena and Darien's eyes were locked as they shared emotions neither of them  
had felt for a long time. Serena threw herself into his arms and to a long kiss.  
"It's been so long Serena, and so hard. I've watched you ever since I first found you, protected you as best I could.   
It wasn't easy." He said grinning and Serena knew what he meant. She grinned back. "Well if you would stop throwing yourself   
in the way of danger, my job would be much easier. It's hard doing everything from the shadows." He hugged her again kissing her  
thoroughly.   
"Is this reward or punishment?" Serena asked sounding as unlike herself as she ever had. Being this close to him and in his   
arms made rational thought close to impossible. He kissed her again just cause he could.  
"Neither, both. Now I'm not sure where you're going to keep this, but don't lose it." He handed her the crystal. She   
cupped it in her palm and thought for a second. With a faint idea, she pulled the locket to her by Its silver chain. Then she   
opened the secret compartment where the piece of paper was. At the sight of it Darien pulled back a bit. She dumped it out on   
her palm and thought for a moment.  
"You don't honestly believe we need this anymore do you?" She asked faintly. He shook his head. "Good." The piece of   
paper spontaneously combusted into a small fireball, then was gone. Serena set the crystal into the small round hole left in the   
metal. As before it molded the metal to fit around it. The locket shut perfectly but it was a bit different. It had been a star   
locket before, and it still was, but now the metal seemed to have a faint heart pattern in it. Serena didn't really like girly stuff,   
but it seemed fitting. She pulled the chain over her head and settled the locket in place.  
"Darien, instead of fighting and protecting me from the shadows, why don't you do it by my side?" She said it really   
quickly hoping he would hear her out before saying no. When she didn't hear a quick answer she looked up into his thoughtful   
eyes.  
"I don't think anyone will completely accept that I'm not fighting on the side of evil, but I will be beside you Serena,   
forever. I haven't waited so long to get you back, only to lose you in some street fight. Where ever you go, I go." He seemed to   
be taking this much to seriously for Serena so she decided to lighten it up.  
"Everywhere??" She had an impish grin on her face that suggested things neither of them was ready to handle.  
"Everywhere." His grin matched hers and before she could say anything else she found herself incapable of speaking at all.  



	8. The Price of Darkness Chapter 8

"Interesting Décor. What's with the black fleece? Not that it isn't incredibly kinky or anything but it seems a bit odd." Serena  
asked as they got ready to leave. She had spent most of the night trying to convince Darien that he couldn't have been   
responsible for the things that happened to them. She wasn't sure if she had him completely believing it, but she was close.   
Finally they had fallen asleep in each others arms as romantically as one could imagine until Serena forgot where she was and   
dumped him out of the bed. Darien had tickle tortured her mercilessly as retribution.   
"Jed, one of my… minions… decided it set a good image for the Prince of Darkness. It gets hot as hell sometimes but   
it does have a sort of calming quality. What do you mean kinky?!" He faked outrage and Serena laughed at him.  
"Well whatever it is, this Jed does have good taste. We should introduce him to Mina. They would get along great." She   
chuckled at the though and Darien had to agree.  
"You sure we have to do this… I mean you could just take them in couldn't you?" He was genuinely concerned about what   
the others thought of him. Serena heard this in his voice and went over to him.  
"You go where I go remember? Darien we would have to do this eventually. It's better that we do it now so that they can   
get to know you a bit better before things start to happen. It is truly better this way." The look in her eyes told him to believe   
her and if he couldn't do that to believe in her.   
"They don't remember me Serena, all they know is the Prince of Darkness who did all he could to make life miserable and   
hard for them. And I did too. That was me. Why would they believe that I'm supposed to change?" It was a valid argument but   
one that would keep him from changing.  
"Because I say so. They don't have to like it, but they will believe it." She would be damned if her friends, her court   
wouldn't accept their king. He looked at her skeptically but chose not to argue. She changed into a shirt Darien had found for   
her and a pair of his sweat pants. The dress she had been wearing was horribly wrinkled and unfit to wear anywhere. Darien   
drove them to her apartment where she changed again into jeans and a tank top. She took a close look at her new door for the   
first time and approved. Finally it was the moment of truth.   
"Come on." She told him lacing her arm through his. "It won't be that bad, I promise." She tried to believe it and so did he,   
cause for her sake he hoped so. He knew how much it would hurt her if they rejected him. It would be as bad as rejecting her.   
Plus if he had to leave she would too. That's just the way she was. At the door to the office they paused, then Serena forced  
herself to reach out and open the door. Darien followed her inside.  
"Look who decided to come in and apologize." Raye growled sarcastically. She was sitting on Mina's desk painting her   
fingernails another eye-smarting shade of red. Mina sat at her desk with Ami standing behind her. Lita leaned against the wall   
with her arms crossed. She had one of her tough ass looks on her face. Serena's anger started to flare and only Darien's grip on   
her arm kept her from saying what was on her mind.  
"And look who she brought with her… The traitor himself. What'd you bring him for?" Raye added at the sight of Darien   
behind Serena. Raye flicked her long black hair over her shoulder then gave Serena a piercing gaze. Serena assumed a pose of   
complete authority and stared back. Raye looked away first.  
"I didn't come to apologize for anything other than using a spell on Mina. What I came here for was to give you these."   
She held out the crushed velvet bag. Searching inside she found Lita's amulet and handed it to her. Then Ami, Mina and lastly   
Raye. The girls took the pendants carefully almost afraid of what they might hold. Each of them found the catch that opened the  
hidden compartments where the jewels were stored and as they did their eyes went blank. Lita's blazing emerald caught the light   
and Lita stood up strait as images formed before her eyes. Ami's sapphire, Mina's garnet, and Raye's fire opal stored their past   
lives and with their power released the images flooded the minds of their owners. Serena leaned against Darien as she waited   
for them to finish. Ami's eyes returned to normal first.  
"Princess… Queen Serenity. We never knew!" She exclaimed looking at Serena in a whole new light. Her exclamation was   
repeated by the others as their eyes regained focus. Each turned to Serena and Darien with apology written all over their faces.  
Well all of the except Raye's of course.  
"So what. That was in the past. You aren't a Queen here. We don't owe her anything. What has she done for us huh? That   
was a long time ago, and I don't see what is has to do with now." She seemed unable to grasp the entirety of what was going on.   
Mina gave her an unbelieving look.  
"Raye! How can you say that? Who saved you from those guys who were trying to rape you 4 years ago in New York?   
Where would you be now if it hadn't been for her. Where would any of us be? Lita would probably be in jail, Ami would have   
gotten mixed up with those terrorists who wanted to make those weapons, that man who was trying to kill me would have, and we   
never would have met Chad, Ken, Greg, or Mal. If nothing else, we owe her." Mina stood up from the desk and stood in the middle   
of the room glaring at them. They had started to listen to Raye, and each of them had rebellious streaks, but as Mina reminded   
them of who had saved their lives they knew they couldn't turn their backs on her.  
"But what about him?" Lita meant Darien and they all knew it. His arm snaked around Serena's waist and she gave him   
what she thought was an encouraging smile before she turned back to the others. He had to tell them himself.  
"I am the one who took the amulets the Queen gave us before we died. Once everyone was gone I sort of went crazy and   
killed everyone I could find connected with your deaths. Afterward I figured that if there was no way I could protect all of   
you, the least I could do was control the evil around you so that you might have a chance. But lately, with what Serena and I   
know to be coming, I haven't been able to control much of everything. The battles you have all fought will increase, and be   
harder because She is coming. I can feel it." They accepted his explanation but not the implications.  
"She who?" Ami asked always searching for information. They all could feel the coming darkness, but now it seemed to   
have a form.  
"She… Beryl, the vampire who captured me and turned me. She is the oldest and strongest vamp on the face of the Earth.   
She wasn't that strong when she destroyed Serenity's Queendom, but she is now. I am two hundred years younger than her but   
I won't be of much use in the coming battle anyway."  
"Why not?" Serena hadn't heard of this before. He was the one that was supposed to turn the tides or at least make   
things even.  
"She is my master. She made me in such a way that I will do what she asks. I have managed to resist this long, almost eight   
hundred years, but as her proximity nears, so does her power over me. I will not be able to fight with you when she comes   
because she will use me as a weapon against me. Serena, you will have to spell me into the deepest sleep you can before she   
comes." He pulled Serena around him so he could look at her and make sure she understood.  
"Alright Darien. At least it will keep you from getting hurt." And that was not the thing to say to him. He was the one who   
was supposed to protect her, not the other way around. Serena cared about everyone and believed that no one should have to get  
hurt, but Darien wasn't supposed to fall into that category. A hurt he couldn't help but feel shown from his eyes. Serena saw it   
just as he turned away. He pulled from her grasp and strode out the door into the sunlight, walking anywhere fast. Serena's heart  
went out to him but this wasn't something she knew how to deal with.  
"He's touchy." Raye was her sarcastic and slightly bitchy self again. Serena ignored her.   
"You guys should start learning which powers your new amulets give you and how to use them. They will get stronger as   
you get stronger and you will get stronger with practice. We haven't much time." Serena told them fingering her own pendant.   
"Also you might want to find the guys and help them remember their pasts. Unlocking the stones with them should do it. They will   
have powers too." The girls nodded and Serena stared out the door looking at nothing in particular trying to think. Mina coughed   
to get her attention.  
"I knew you protected us Serena, in the beginning, and even now. I knew you did although I didn't know why. They may not  
appreciate it, but I do. Thank you my Queen." She bowed as regally as any princess.  
"Mina if you ever call me that again, I'll put another silence spell on you." Serena choked out through tears. Mina nodded   
and after giving her a quick hug Mina went to go find Malachite. Serena went home to her lonely apartment.  
Unlocking the door, she undid the mental barriers and entered flopping on the couch. Her apartment was cool, surprising   
for the middle of the day, but maybe she had left the air conditioning on again. Whatever. She closed her eyes resigned to get   
at least a few hours sleep.   
  
It was late afternoon early evening when she woke suddenly. She felt a presence close to her, an evil presence, and goose   
bumps crawled along her skin. Silently she got up holding her pendant in one hand and searching for her bag in the other. With   
both in her hands, she crept to the door trying to look out a covered window to no avail. Leaning against the door she looked   
down at the beautiful pendant around her neck.  
"Whatever powers you're supposed to give me, I need them now." She whispered to it, and no sooner had she said that than  
a rush of power filled her body. She seemed to fill with it until she was about to scream then as suddenly as it had started it   
was gone. Serena looked down at herself to find she was wearing an outfit of complete white both her pants and her tank top.   
Even her boots were white and they looked like crushed velvet. The only bits of color were the small rainbows around her   
ankles, neck and around her arms where the hems of her new outfit met her skin. She felt earrings in her ears and a necklace   
around her neck holding the pendant. Her hair was in her twin odangos.  
"Weird." She whispered, then dropped her bag of magic supplies. She knew she didn't need them anymore. The presence   
stopped just outside her door and standing beside it, she threw it open muttering her paralyzing spell at the same moment.   
A small fireball was at the tips of her fingers when a familiar masculine voice called out to her.  
"SERENA NO!" It was Darien. Serena managed to keep the fireball in check although she continued to stare at the man   
outside her door with wary eyes. His eyes were wide with shock but not fear and that alone kept Serena from disobeying   
Darien's order. Order?   
"What are you doing outside my home?" She demanded still holding her fireball in her hand its subtle warmth almost   
comforting. Before now she hadn't thought to realize how fast the power to harm had come to her, and she didn't have time now.   
Later! She thought and shoved it to the back of her mind. The man had turned toward her and Serena took in his almost hawk-like  
features which were more pronounced than any she had seen. He had sharp gray eyes, a beaklike nose and thin tight lips. Long   
black hair was tied back in a ponytail but little tendrils escaped and looked all too much like feathers.  
"I was looking for the Prince." He replied through still lips. Serena loosened her spell a bit to make it easier to talk.   
Darien had come up beside the man but was not surprised by his presence. Serena still didn't trust the man.  
"The Prince of Darkness you mean?" She quizzed. The man tried to nod but couldn't and had to settle for some sort of   
affirmative noise.  
"Serena this is Jed… my confidant. He's an old friend of mine." Darien whispered in her ear as he scooted around his  
'friend' to stand by her side.  
"Vampire?" She didn't move her gaze although she wanted to wrap an arm around Darien and lean against him for comfort.   
Darien shook his head and with a long sigh, Serena released him. "That still doesn't explain what you are doing here." She hadn't   
moved and the stance was draining her strength. Somehow Darien noticed and a comforting arm snaked around her waist.  
"The last person to see him said he was with the Hunter. I feared the worst but I am glad to see my fears were unfounded."  
He had a Australian accent but he was obviously not a native Australian. Serena didn't know weather to laugh or collapse.  
"Well as you can see, I'm fine. Tired but alive, thank you for your concern Jed. I know this is asking a lot but can you go   
back and keep an eye on things for me? I have no idea when I'll be back to run things." Darien asked this almost softly and it   
was then that Serena realized that he had a strong sense of pride and it took a lot for him to ask for help. This friend of his   
must be a very good friend for him to be willing to show this much. She leaned against him with a soft, tired smile.  
"Sure thing my Prince." He turned curtly on his heal and started to walk off. Serena noticed the fireball still in her hand   
and quenched the flames.   
"Sorry about…. Well you know." She offered. It really was the least she could do. Jed turned around and bowed curtly.  
"I am sorry to have startled you m'lady. I can only hope it was not offence too much." With that he turned again and   
strode away into the evening. Serena stood there a bit stunned as she watched him leave. Darien stood to her side watching him   
also.  
"Is it just me, or is that guy obsessed?" Serena whispered to herself before turning to her apartment. Inside she picked   
up her bag and tossed it onto a chair before going deeper into the room. Darien followed her.  
"I suppose he is obsessed." He said softly as he took a seat on Serena's soft blue couch. Laying his head back on the top of  
it he closed his eyes while Serena stood by the kitchen doorway watching him.  
"He's obsessed with you Darien." Her barely audible reply made him look up at her. Deep blue eyes met cerulean ones and   
with a few short steps Darien was by her side his, hand caressing her cheek.  
"Serena, my Serenity. My heart is always yours. Jed, nor anyone else will change that." His words brought tears to her   
eyes, especially the name Serenity. She nodded faintly careful not to break contact with him.  
"I know that. I'm just not used to having to vie for someone's attention." She looked away, his hand still on her cheek.  
"You don't have to vie for anyone's attention. Especially not mine." He took her chin and pulled her face to his kissing   
her gently. "I love you Serena.. I have for years upon years and I will continue to do so as long as I have this soul you seem to   
have unburied." He grinned and she had to smile at that.  
"I love you too Darien. I think I have all along, I just didn't know it. I'll get used to all this eventually. We just need time."  
She kissed him softly then looked at him closely. "Darien, where did you get that outfit?" He had on a solid black uniform with   
silver thread embroidered in swirling patterns on the chest and legs. It was incredibly stylish and flattering, but she had never   
seen anything quite like it. He chuckled softly.  
"Where'd you get yours?" It was obviously a pointed question. Serena looked down at herself and the rainbow hems and   
cuffs.  
"Oh. How long have you been able to do that, and how do you get your normal clothes back?" As she spoke her original   
clothes reappeared in a white flash. Her adrenaline rush faded suddenly and she swooned. Darien caught her and held her up until   
her head was on strait.   
"Yeah that happens too, in a minute your going to be starving. I've been able change once my head cleared and I could   
think rationally. When I first had your pendant I discovered my half of it's gifts, but I haven't used them since then. Till today.   
I could feel that you were in danger, and I guess I changed automatically." As he spoke he changed back into his normal clothes   
and led her to the couch where she sank gratefully.  
"Oh." She looked around herself as though lost. Darien sat on the table in front of her and took her hands until her she   
looked a bit better. Her hair was still in its new do, and brushing the twin trails off the couch she lay down still dazed.  
"It takes a bit of getting used to. I'll make dinner and you'll feel better. I promise." He pat her shoulder then went into   
the kitchen poking around. Serena sat up and went to the doorway again.  
"There isn't anything in there except pasta, and I really don't want pasta. Can we just go out?" Her energy was quickly   
returning and her head clearing from it's daze. Darien closed the empty refrigerator and stood up.  
"Sure thing. The steak house?" At her nod he took her hand and pulled her outside. Serena had to stop to lock the door   
then she let him lead on. During their drive she fell asleep and hours later when she woke up, she was still in the car with the   
heater running. Darien sat in the drivers seat just watching.  
"What are we doing here?" She asked him sitting up and straitening her clothes and hair. Looking out the window she saw   
the river in front of them and the muddy banks of the Mississippi. Darien smiled softly.  
"I didn't want to wake you." He explained. Starting the car he backed out and headed towards town. Serena had to fight   
to keep from going back to sleep as he took her out to dinner then back home. Snuggling up together on the couch she kissed him   
softly before letting herself drift off.  
"I love you Serenity." He whispered into her hair. Serena smiled and pulled the blanket closer around them.  
"I love you too Endymon."  



End file.
